Aromatisé
by HeretiCeylann
Summary: Mello est furieux : il quitte Matt une petite journée et récupère un zombie à son retour. Il est temps que les choses changent, à commencer par ces cigarettes dégoûtantes. OS. M&M's.


Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un petit OS qui traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis un moment, rien de particulièrement épique mais si ça peut vous occuper un peu et peut-être même vous faire passer un bon moment ça vaut la peine de le poster. N'hésitez pas en tout cas à me donner vos impressions.

Rien de ce qui est mentionné dans cette petite fic ne m'appartient à part l'idée.

Note : désolé pour les fautes, j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum mais je suis loin d'être parfaite.

Enjoy !

* * *

Un jour de printemps dans un petit appartement de Los Angeles, Mail Jeevas alias Matt était étendu de tout son long dans le canapé en cuir sombre qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Dehors le soleil brillait dans le ciel et une douce brise ébouriffait allègrement les cheveux des passants, en bref c'était un beau jour de printemps comme beaucoup en rêvaient. C'est exactement pour cette raison que le rouquin s'était enfermé dans l'appartement en fermant tous les volets pour éviter que le moindre reflet vienne se répercuter contre l'écran de sa PSP.

Mello était parti depuis hier matin pour régler une histoire dont le rouquin se fichait totalement, enfin, pas tant que ça vu que ça lui avait laissé vingt-quatre heures de répit. Il adorait Mello, l'aimait avec passion, mais le blondinet était tout de même du genre épuisant, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Matt. Alors un peu de repos ne lui avait pas fait de mal, il faut comprendre par là qu'il avait passé toute sa journée d'hier à jouer à Zelda sur sa Wii en enchaînant clope sur clope et en prenant à peine une pause pour engloutir sa pizza.

La pièce baignait dans une étrange brume grisâtre qui aurait fait tourner de l'oeil n'importe qui, mais surement pas le roux qui se complaisait étrangement dans cette ambiance étrange et étouffante. Il se sentait... protégé.

Sans quitter son jeu des yeux ne serait-ce que deux secondes, Matt attrapa son paquet de cigarettes, en sortit une avant de la coincer entre ses lèvres et de l'allumer avec l'adresse d'un habitué. Totalement absorbé dans son monde fait de pixels et de princesses idiotes à sauver, il n'avait pas entendu les pas pressés qui montaient furieusement les marches, ni le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et encore moins le hoquet de surprise étranglé qui annonçait pourtant bien des problèmes.

Oh non, ce qui réussit finalement à attirer son attention ce fût :

« MATT ! » un hurlement furieux qui retentissait juste à côté de sa pauvre oreille.

Le roux gémissait de désagrément mais ne prêtait pas attention au blond outre mesure, se contentait uniquement de lâcher un négligeant:

« Tu es rentré donc... »

L'impassibilité de Matt avait toujours eu deux effets totalement antagonistes: quand Mello pestait contre le reste du monde, le mur de calme du rouquin contre lequel s'écrasait sa rage le calmait avec une efficacité impressionnante... malheureusement, son "pouvoir spécial Mello" ne fonctionnait jamais quand il devait sauver sa propre peau, au contraire ça ne l'enrageait que plus. Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

« Oui je suis de retour, et c'est même incroyable que tu ait remarqué mon absence, faisait-il, d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Bien sûr que si j'ai vu, une soirée passée au calme, c'est remarquable je t'assure. »

Oui, c'était de la provocation gratuite et Matt savait qu'il allait en payer les conséquences très bientôt mais le blond lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'il avait cru, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il avait une manière particulière de manifester son affection.

Il agrippait un peu plus fermement sa console de peur que Mello n'eut la mauvaise idée de la lancer à l'autre bout de pièce, ce qui n'allait pas tarder au vu des grognements de rage qu'il pouvait entendre.

Cependant, le blond ne tentait rien sur sa Game Boy, oh non, il décida de faire quelque chose de bien plus mesquin. Comme un loup qui s'attaquait au plus faible de la meute, Mello attrapa d'un mouvement vif le paquet de cigarettes délaissé avant de se diriger vers leur placard à provision. C'était un petit buffet rempli à ras bord de chocolat et de cigarettes par les bons soins de Matt, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas sortir tous les deux jours pour assouvir leurs addictions respectives.

Le roux regardait Mello faire avec perplexité, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir son petit ami jusqu'à ce que le blond attrape un grand sac poubelle et commence à fourrer tous ses précieux paquets dedans.

Oubliant Peach, sa nature de paresseux et le fait qu'il allait essayer de s'opposer à Mello, il se levait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en criant son indignation mais avant qu'il n'ait vraiment pu essayer de faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son cher et tendre, visiblement furieux.

« Matt, bordel de merde, ouvre les yeux, enlève tes putains de googles et regardes ! Il fait gris dans l'appartement ! Gris Matt, gris ! Et puis je te parle pas de l'odeur, j'ai failli m'étouffer en entrant ! Alors maintenant, ça suffit ! T'as fumé combien de paquet ? Je suis parti moins d'une journée bon sang ! »

Matt n'osait pas répliquer, Mello était vraiment effrayant quand il le voulait. Cependant, à la vue de ses pauvres cigarettes maltraitées de la sorte, la petite braise de rébellion qui brûlait dans sa poitrine prit du volume, le poussant à faire entendre le son de sa voix.

« Tu m'emmerdes Mello, je t'ai jamais rien dit, moi, pour ton chocolat ! »

Sans lever les yeux de sa besogne, Mello répondait sèchement:

« Mon chocolat ne dérange personne.

-Mais mes clopes non plus ! Je fais même pas de bruit, pas comme toi et tes "clac" » ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé s'il devait être sincère, mais il ne possédait pas assez d'arguments en poche pour cracher sur ceux qu'il avait. Malheureusement, Mello savait tout ça très bien.

« La fumée est un problème, c'est totalement nauséabond. » La tête dans le placard, le blond semblait vérifier qu'aucun paquet n'avait échappé à ses yeux de lynx. « Au fait, va m'acheter du chocolat, on en a presque plus. » Il se releva vivement et planta ses deux yeux colériques dans ceux verts de Matt. « Et si tu me ramènes des cigarettes... je les brule et toi avec, compris ? »

Le pauvre rouquin déglutit difficilement en hochant la tête, ne jamais commettre l'impaire de prendre à la légère les menaces de Mello si on veut vivre relativement vieux.

Il sortit donc mollement de leur petit appartement et se mit à marcher en direction de la supérette la plus proche.

Sur le chemin, Matt cherchait machinalement ses précieuses cigarettes et remercia le seigneur en constatant que la blondinette avait oublié de vider les poches de son manteau. Enfin, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps avec ça... Quelle salle petite chieuse franchement, la seule chose que Blondie pouvait supporter, c'était son stupide chocolat. Il n'allait tout de même pas manger des clopes au chocolat comme quand il avait huit ans, si?

« Tsss, non mais quels co... » le roux s'arrêta net, en plein milieux de la rue au moment où une idée surgit brusquement dans son cerveau hors normes. Il sortit son Iphone et fit une recherche rapide avant de repartir en quatrième vitesse, comme possédé.

De son côté le blond resté à l'appartement râlait à qui mieux mieux. Bon sang, il quittait Matt moins de vingt-quatre heures et il retrouvait un vrai fumoir. Seigneur, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement laisser son roux tout seul, si en plus quand il revenait il retrouvait un zombie dans une maison intoxiquée. Franchement, rien de mieux pour le mettre en confiance...

Il avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres pour aérer, faire sortir toute la fumée pour rendre l'air plus respirable avant de s'installer devant la télé avec une de ces dernières plaquettes de chocolat. Il était heureux d'être rentré malgré ces retrouvailles mouvementées. Mello alluma la télévision, plus pour le bruit de fond que pour réellement regarder quelque chose, et se détendait en attendant Matt. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit familier de pas se fasse entendre au-dehors, suivi par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

De meilleure humeur qu'il y a quelques minutes, le blond se leva pour accueillir le rouquin, à sa manière bien sûr, mais il déchanta très vite. Un sac rempli à ras bord de chocolat dans la main droite et un autre plein de cigarettes dans la gauche, Matt essayait de se débarrasser de son manteau d'un mouvement d'épaule désinvolte tout en prenant... une nouvelle bouffée de sa clope.

Mello se mit à trembler de rage en serrant fortement les poings, prêt à frapper sur tout ce qui bouge. Il s'approcha en deux grandes enjambées furieuses et attrapa l'autre par le col.

« Non mais tu te fous de ... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le rouquin lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette au visage. Au moment où le blond commençait à planifier toutes les punitions les plus douloureuses jamais imaginées, l'odeur fût finalement analysée par son cerveau, le faisant se figer dans la seconde.

Perplexe, le blond rapprocha son nez de la bouche du second garçon, avant de sentir de nouveau cette odeur qui avait sauvé la vie de Matt peu avant. Mello regarda son vis-à-vis avec de grands yeux pleins de question en balbutiant doucement:

« Mais... c'est...

-Ouais, Black Devil, aromatisées au chocolat. Ça te va comme ça ou pas? »

Matt était particulièrement fier de son coup, son plan était sans failles, Mello ne pouvait pas refuser de le laisser fumer de cigarettes si elles étaient au chocolat. Bon, il ne pourrait pas fumer que ça pour le reste de sa vie, mais il était prêt à faire quelques efforts pour ses chères chéries... et pour sa blondinette aussi.

Au moment où Mello prit le sujet de leur dispute entre ses fins doigts gantés, le rouquin crût tout de même qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, mais il fût contredit par la paire de lèvres douces qui vinrent se poser contre les siennes.

La surprise ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Matt ne se ressaisisse et commence à rendre son baiser au blond. Il lâcha les deux sacs au sol avant d'attraper le blond par les hanches et le ramener tout contre lui, caressant doucement ses flancs du bout des doigts tandis que leurs langues se taquinaient, se cherchaient, jouaient l'une avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent lentement.

En ricanant doucement, Mello remit la cigarette entre les lèvres qu'il venait juste de quitter.

« Ouais ça va. »

Il récupéra le sac de chocolat laissé par terre à l'abandon avant de se retourner, faisant voleter ses cheveux, et de retourner tranquillement dans le salon.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du roux avant qu'il n'imite le blond en marmonnant:

« Sale snob... »

Tout ça pour des cigarettes... En réalité Mello n'était pas si inflexible que ça, il suffisait de trouver une parade appropriée, parce qu'en fait, le monde est meilleur quand il est aromatisé au chocolat.


End file.
